


blackberry wine

by bruised_fruit



Series: davluce drabbles [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruised_fruit/pseuds/bruised_fruit
Summary: It was only them, the ocean, and the stretch of beach, and he was just wine drunk enough not to care what dreadful thing might happen if anyone saw him holding her from the distant shore.





	blackberry wine

Lucretia was chest-deep in water, and Davenport was treading in front of her, then clutching her shoulders and laughing, sunlight all around. It was only them, the ocean, and the stretch of beach, and he was just wine drunk enough not to care what dreadful thing might happen if anyone saw him holding her from the distant shore.

This cycle, the crew was happy like she’d never seen them. They let themselves love the plane and each other, wholeheartedly. Lucretia smiled into a kiss, pulled him closer. He tasted like blackberry, and he kept her warm in the chill water.


End file.
